zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of The Dead/Chapter 4
Meeting the Deku Tree Our heroes got to the deku tree very quickly, meeting no resistance. However, what happened when they got there disturbed them... Deku Tree:I haven't had visitors in days! Relyt:What are you talking about? Don't you have the Koroks? Deku Tree:I did, but they...were slaughtered by an evil being... Zander:Twentilla! How could he have known our plan... Deku Tree:It doesn't matter. He has infected me with- Relyt:A giant parasitic spider, right? Deku Tree:NO!!! Surprising, eh? Actually, it was a giant chu-uh, I'm too weak...go in me and destroy it... Zander tells the heroes he will stay out of the dungeon, making sure Twentilla doesn't attack. He then gives them a Speaker Stone, which allows the heroes to converse with Zander if he needs to, and vice-versa. The four heroes go inside the Deku Tree to destroy the parasite. They explored the dungeon, solving several puzzles, slaying several creatures (mostly chu-chus), and avoiding several traps, when they came apon a chest (that actually contained something important.) Next to this chest was a Korok mask...They found a boomerang in the chest, and a note next to it. It said: "My time left is short. These abominations have nearly killed me, and more come. I have one half of the item most effective for killing them...my friend has the other half..." Zander:This boomerang looks complete to me...wait, there's a notch to put something on it on this side! Maybe it's a really good weapon... The heroes explore the dungeon a little more. They find the other chest, and next to it another Korok mask...however, as the heroes are about to open the chest, a vine knocks them away. Twentilla's voice tells them to give up. The vine suddenly grabs the Korok mask and treasure chest and forms the miniboss of the dungeon, Twentkorokilla. The heroes battle it, and it seems to be invincible. However, Darvus uses Din's Fire to destroy the vines, then Relyt fires one of his light arrows into the center. The heroes do this a few times, and Twentilla retreats. The heroes then open the chest and it contains a razor with an odd curve to it. Zander realizes its use, and attaches it to the boomerang, making the Razor Boomerang. As they do this, several vines block the door. A normal boomerang did nothing; however, the razor boomerang sliced through them. Zander then used his magic to make 3 others for each hero, and they used it to open another door. They then go through the door...and find it... Boss Fight:Parasitic Gel, Chuhma The heroes see before them a gelatinous blob attached to the heart of the tree. It has several jelly-like tendrilss attaching it to other spots on the tree. The heroes use the Razor Boomerang to cut them, then the thing falls to the ground. They slash it several times and repeat. Suddenly, it drops to the ground and forms a giant Chu-chu. The heroes cut to its center to find its heart, then destroy this. The blob then forms several smaller blobs, which dissolve into nothing, and dies. The heroes are then warped out of the tree. The Deku Tree's Request The heroes go outside of the tree and talk to it. Deku Tree: You heroes have done well. I am feeling better. However, the only way to make me recover is with the Invigorating Water. Relyt:And don't tell me, we need to get it and bring it with you in X minutes before it expires, right? Deku Tree:WRONG!!! Actually, it never loses potency. The Invigorating Water should allow me to produce holy water once again. It is at death mountain. Usually, the Gron Chief carries a vial of it with him. YOu should ask him for it...oh, and if he's a little unwelcoming, just show him this.... The Deku Tree shakes and out of his leaves falls a note, called The Deku Tree's Request. Deku Tree:Showing him this will explain everything. Please hurry, it is only so long before Twentilla will strike again...